


Modern Love

by biphobia (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Character, Trans Character, Why did i write this? Good Question, dead parents trope, depressed character, just a warning, practice safe sex kids, pregnancy is a thing, some sadstuck?, there will be gremlins, there will be slurs, transphobia will also exist probably, weak pullout game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/biphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am really sinful, if you read this I either apologize for writing it or apologize for not having chapter two ready.<br/>P.S.<br/>Waiting for desktop access, leaving you in suspense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gamzee has never equated sex with romance. In his mind, he has always had them in two completely separate boxes; sex was just something that happened, no emotion, no thought, but romance was this big, grand thing, staying up all night because you're scared that if you sleep you’ll be without each other for six or so hours. And yet, there he was, sitting topless on the edge of his bed. He had blurred the lines. It wasn't like it was his first time, but yet, it felt...wrong. He felt like he had broken some unspoken rule by having sex with someone he loved. He could barely remember it, he was so stupidly high, all he remembers is a blur of body mashing, no details, just the facts.  
He can't apologize, that'd seem strange, since he was the one so ready and willing the night before. He sighed, pulling himself off the bed. It was then he noticed that the sheets were stained. Lovely. He was too tired to do anything to fix it just yet, so he simply went out into the living room and pulled his laptop onto his stomach, opening it and pulling up Skype. Only one person was online, Karkat. He quickly shot him a message, staring at the screen absent mindedly.

Clown man McSexy: Hey bro  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Gamzee i told you to change your goddamn name  
Clown man McSexy: gosh bro, calm your tits  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Unlike you, i don't fucking have tits  
Clown man McSexy: Yikes™.  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Oh shit  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Sorry dude, that was shitty  
Clown man McSexy: Yeah motherfucker, it was  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Is something up or something, goddamn you're acting fishy  
Clown man McSexy: shit, you got me bro  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Whats up then?  
Clown man McSexy: Tav and i fucked  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: And?  
Clown man McSexy: I motherfucking feel bad  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Why?? I thought you liked that fucker  
Clown man McSexy: I do, that's the motherfucking conundrum.  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: How the fuck  
Clown man McSexy: i cant remember shit  
Clown man McSexy: That's how  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Goddammit gamzee.  
Clown man McSexy: sorry  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: don't apologize to me, apologize to your fuckings boyfriend  
Clown man McSexy: He aint home  
Clown man McSexy: Plus he'd think i'm insane, i initiated the matin.  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Well if he feels bad, your dumb ass better apologize.  
Clown man McSexy: i will dude, calm down.  
Clown man McSexy: i'm a fragile motherfucker  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Sorry dude, you need me to come over?  
clown man mcSexy: No, i’ll be fine on my motherfuckin own.  
SHUT YOUR BITCH FACE: Just text me if you do, i gotta go to hell now

Gamzee sighed, before another message popped up on his laptop screen.


	2. Chapter 2

//fuck my whole ass while i figure this shit out//


	3. Chapter 3

eeeeend meeeeee


End file.
